Harmony In Two Worlds
by Dark King Ormise
Summary: A Pokemon & My Little Pony crossover, I hope you guys enjoy! It's my first ever crossover, I have been watching Pokemon and My Little Pony since forever, so of course my first crossover will be about those two!
1. Chapter 1

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

Chapter 1: A World's Journey

Our journey begins at Professor Oak's lab in Kanto. "Remember Pokemon are our friends. Never harm them" Oak says to the young boy standing in front of him. The boy nods, he takes his first Pokemon his first friend a Bulbasaur. The boy walks home to be greeted by his mum. "True remember to take your map, bike and extra pokeballs" True's mum says giving her boy a hug goodbye.

True leaves his hometown with a smile and a small tear in his eye, he knows he will be great. No the best Pokemon trainer ever!

True stumbles across a wild Pidgy, he battles the wild Pokemon and catches it quite easily.

-Meanwhile in a different world-

"Ponies calm down, Princess Twilight Sparkle will be out soon, just calm down. God Twi, ponies sure love you." a stallion with a gray mane says. "Thanks brother" Twilight says stepping out from behind her throne. "Some days I wish I could go back to battling Discord" Twilight says giggling softly. "Hey you heard from?" Shining Armor says pointing towards a empty bed. "Spike? No, I worry though. I send him letters every day. I wish the Dragon migration did not take one of my friends away from me" Twilight says sighing heavily. "Hey you still have Pinky Pie, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy & Rarity" Shining Armor says. "Don't forget Discord, he's actually a cool friend" Twilight says smiling. "How could I forget, he's the one that gave me a gray mane." Shining Armor says. "PRINCESS... There's a problem" a small pony called Featherweight says crashing in.

-Back in Kanto on the outskirts of Pewter City-

True has just managed to gain his first badge. "My first badge, and its all thanks to you Bulbasaur" True says petting his friend. "We should celebrate I heard two people talking about berries that are to die for. I think there over that way" True runs off with Bulbasaur running after him, they find the berry patch and dine on berries. "They were not kidding, to die for right Bulbasaur" True turns to his friend who is already asleep. "Good night my friend" True ends up falling asleep too, not knowing that he was being watched.

-Back in Ponyville-

"What is it sis?" Shining Armor asks Twilight "I do not know" Twilight says looking at the hole that has appeared in the center of the town.

I hope you guys like my first chapter. I hope you guys tune in for Chapter 2: A Rude Awaking!


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

(I know I spelt it wrong in my first chapter, sorry about that guys!)

"Twi you sure about this, who knows where that hole goes" Shining Armor says to his sister.

"If I don't do it Equestria (Hope I spelt it right) could get sucked in, Princess Celestia asked me to 'Find out why the hole appeared' Twilight says with a worried look in her eyes.

"Ok sis, I trust you" Armor says.

"Like you had a choice" Twilight says before looking back at the hole.

-In Kanto-

"Mhm, what's the matter Bulbasaur?" True asks groggily getting nudged by his friend. Bulbasaur nudges True once again to wake the tired boy.

"What?" True says as he looks around for any danger "There's nothing there, go back to.. Wait whats this" True says picking up a strange pendent, the pendent is shaped like the letter V with a cross through it. "What ever it is, it's cool" True says putting the pendent around his neck.

"Now that I'm up, how about some midnight training" True says picking up his poke-belt. Bulbasaur runs up to True nudging the boys leg. "I take that as a yes" True says smirking.

"Ok Bulbasaur, use vinewhip on the rock in front of you" True says to his Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur uses vinewhip and smashes the rock into rubble scarring off some Caterpie in the process. "Sorry Caterpie, did not mean to scare you" True says bowing to the running Pokemon.

"Your lucky they were not Beedrill" True says rubbing his belly. "I'm hungry again, lets see if we can find some more of those berries" True adds running off into the forest with Bulbasaur.

-Ponyville-

"Hmm, where's that book on portal spells" Twilight says to herself while looking through books.

"Sugar, y'all need to take a break once in a while" Apple Jack says from behind door.

"Maybe she's working on that portal thing" Rainbow says laying on her cloud,

"I agree, Twilight gets this way now and again" Rarity says waving her hoof around

"Shh Pinky sense, something's wrong" Pinky Pie adds in a serious tone.

"What?" they all ask at the same time.

"Danger! Big holey danger" Pinky says staring at the now guarded hole.

"Yah sure sugar, it doesn't seem that bad" A.J says fixing her hat.

"Trust Pinky, I feel it too" Fluttershy adds in.

They all look at each other, then at the hole.

"Twilight I hope you can fix this danger" Pinky says with a small tear in her eye

-Kanto-

"BEEDRILL, RUN!" True shouts running away from the swarm of Beedrill. True not noticing where he was going falls into a cave and in turn find himself in front of a hole.

'What the..." A bright light blinds True.

Thanks for reading guys. Be on the look out for Chapter 3: A New Fri-enemy! (A Friend turned Enemy)


	3. Chapter 3 (1 of 2)

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

Chapter 3: A New Fri-enemy (1 of 2) 

The light faded, True could not see anything but spots, he heard voices though.  
"How'd he get here" said one.  
"A NEW PONY" said another.  
"He's the reason the hole's here" said another in a annoyed tone.  
"He looks hurt" said a shy voice.  
"Back off girls, let him get some air" said a final voice.  
True's eyes cleared to see 7 creatures that stood before him.  
"Who are you?" Asked the purple haired creature.  
"I might ask you the same, miss?" True says with an annoyed tone.  
"Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Please call me Twilight though" Twilight says "Now your name" Twilight adds.  
"True. Name's True" True says sorta doing a bow, True ends up falling flat on his face though. True looks down and SCREAMS. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME"  
"No need to shout sugar, you musta bumped your head" Said a cream colored pony "Name's Apple Jack, call me AJ fella" AJ adds tipping her hat.  
"Pinky Pie!" Said the bubbly pink pony.  
"Huh" True says confused  
"That's my name, Pinky Pie and I'm throwing you a party stranger" Pinky says bouncing up and down on her tail  
"Name's Rainbow Dash" Rainbow said punching True on his shoulder.  
"Rarity and sweetie how did you get your hair like that" Rarity asks giggling at True's hair style.  
"Y-y-o-u don't n-e-e-d to ask about me, but n-name's Fluttershy" Fluttershy says in a soft voice.  
"Ok I know everyone, but the pony who has not stopped glaring at me" True says staring at the stallion with the gray mane.  
"That's Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. He's sorta over protective" Rainbow says  
"I don't trust you" Shining Armor says walking away.

True had to learn how to walk again cause Pinky would not let up with the party for 'A new friend' as she put it, True was asked many times by the group 'How he got here' True could not answerer that, he did not know. Pinky showed him Sugar-cube Junction (I hope I spelt it correctly), AJ offered to show True Apple Acres but never took AJ up on her offer, Rainbow kept showing off jumping from cloud to cloud, Fluttershy kept to herself but when a figure jumped out from a bush she screamed. True turned to see the friendly face of his partner and friend Bulbasaur.

"What is that thing" Twilight asks reading for battle.  
"Wait, he's my friend" True says walking up to Bulbasaur.  
"True?" Bulbasaur asks, True nod's not even fazed by the fact he could now understand his friend. Bulbasaur jumps up and tackles True to the floor  
"Ok, ok. I'm fine, it's ok guys. This is Bulbasaur, he's my friend" True says smiling  
"What are you" The 6 ponies ask Bulbasaur  
"A Pokemon, duh!" Bulbasaur says to the 6. "Sorry for scaring you miss" Bulbasaur adds looking at Fluttershy.  
"It's fine, whats a Pokemon though" Fluttershy asks.

True looks at Bulbasaur, then back at the 6 with a confused look.

Thanks for reading guys, Shining Armor being a d*c* in this episode was not planned. It came to me while cleaning up my flat. Be on the look out for the second part of the story.


	4. Chapter 3 (2 of 2)

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. (Borrowed a keyboard from a mate)

Chapter 3: A New Fri-enemy (2 of 2)

-Shining Armor's POV-

"That new pony, where did he come from. How did he get here? Whats up with that hole!" Shining says pacing around his room  
"Discord" Shining adds catching himself in a mirror.  
"No matter what spell I use, it always turns back to being gray" Shining says annoyed  
"Armor" said a disembodied voice.  
"Who said that" Shining says spinning his head around.  
"A friend, who has been with you since the little incident with Discord" the voice says  
"Why can't I see you though" Shining says.  
"Look into the mirror then" says the voice.  
Shining looks into the mirror and see's only himself  
"Is this a joke" Shining says annoyed  
"No" says Shining but he didn't say that.  
"How?" Shining says trembling.  
"Magic and Discord." said Shining again.  
"Oh call me Rezro" Said the new named creature.  
"It's odd seeing you use my voice Rezro" Shining says  
"I am not a mortal, and no I'm not a pony" Rezro says using Shining's voice.  
"How'd you?" Shining says  
"I am bound to you Shining!" said Rezro using Shining to smile creepily

Shining paced around his room getting used to the voice inside his head, he asked Rezro many questions as the sun set over the hills.

"So demon?" Shining asks.  
"Full blown demon!" Rezro says.  
"That frighten you?" Rezro asks  
"Not much, I did battle Discord remember" Shining says in a smug tone.  
"I know, your thoughts are mine" Rezro says  
"I'm tired, mind if I sleep" Shining says rubbing his eyes.  
"No, sleep well" Rezro says as Shining falls asleep with an evil smile on his face. 'Plan falling into place, lucky Armor can't read my thoughts' Rezro thinks to himself.

Thanks for reading. I created a new evil creature but what's Rezro's plan and how can Twilight not notice the evil magic.  
Find out next time on Harmony In Two Worlds. Chapter 4: A Plan Comes Together


	5. Chapter 4

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

Chapter 4: A Plan Comes Together

-Twilight's POV-

"So let me get this straight (Feels weird to me to type that word), you and Bulbasaur are from another world!" Twilight asks.  
"And in this world your human?" adds Apple Jack.  
"Is there parties in this world?" Pinky asks.  
"Pinky not now" Twilight says.  
"There's always time for a party" mumbles Pinky  
"So True, these badges in your world what are they for" Rarity asks.  
"I thought you'd never ask, badges are for a greater cause. I'd like to be the best in my world" True says.  
"I thought Rainbow Dash was bad" mutters Twilight under her breath.  
"How many you got" Pinky asks  
"Only one at the moment, but I'm not complaining, I get to travel the world with my friend and partner Bulbasaur" True says looking back at the sleeping Bulbasaur.  
"Do they talk in your world" asks Fluttershy.  
"No, and again I'm sorry he scared you" True says.  
"Water under the bridge" Fluttershy says.  
"Surprised you did not go smother him, see True Fluttershy is a great friend to all animals" Rainbow says.  
"Oh guys I meant to ask, I have not seen what I look like. Can I get a mirror?" True asks.  
"Sure, but you look just like Twi here, an Alicorn (I hope to god I spelt that correct)" AJ says fixing her hat.  
"A what?" True asks.  
"It's a form of royalty in this world, I guess when you came through the portal it chose that form" Twilight says holding up a mirror.

-True's POV-

The ponies were not kidding, as True stared into the mirror he looked a lot like Twilight, his skin was a dark red though, the wings were a darker shade. The headache that True had coming through the portal was explained by the unicorn horn sitting on-top his head. One thing was missing though, the more True looked the more he was confused. Where was the pendent, the strange V with an X through it pendent. He could have lost it coming through the portal 'stuck in limbo' as some would say.

True just smiled.  
"So do I look ok?" True asks.  
"Yes" The 6 all say at once.  
"Pinky jinx, now you cant speak till the party" Pinky says hopping off  
"Whats a Pinky jinx" True asks  
The 5 just look at True to say 'tell you later'

-Meanwhile-

"Almost gone, the last drop of Shining Armor's soul" Said a masked figure looking at a strange orb.  
"I do so love it when a plan comes together" The figure laughs evilly as thunder rolls in to create an evil atmosphere.  
"Note to self, buy umbrella" The figure closes the window.

Sorry it took so long, but as my father would say "Never leave a job half done" I was roped into moving a 60inch flat screen into what used to be my old room at my parents house, now it's the family's game room...


	6. Chapter 5

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

Chapter 5: The First to Fall

-In a cave on the outskirts of Ponyville-

"Almost time for my plan to start, first I weaken the 6, then I turn Ponyville into my new home away from home eh Shining. You fool, I came from a world unlike which you seen. A bound world. Laws and Order.. BAH! Just like the prissy ponies of this realm" says a figure draped in a black robe, the figure stares at the orb as an empty stallion floats inside the orb.  
"Almost drained, then your world is open to me. A demon in a world full of magic. Oh I'll feed for eons" The figure says with a crooked smile on his face.  
"First the Kindness, then the Happy. Soon as they fall the rest will come into place" adds the figure laughing manically.

-Meanwhile-

"Do I have to wear a suit, I don't even know how you managed to get my size" True says at Rarity.  
"I'm shocked as you are sugar, she's a dab hand at getting info out of everyone in Ponyville and beyond. Remember the party?" Apple Jack says as she watches Rarity work.  
"How could I forget, Pinky pushed me into the punchbowl. I still reek of what did you say it was again" True says.  
"Pinky Punch" A.J says.  
"Still wanna know how you got it that color hun" A.J says towards a downtrodden Pinky.  
"She's been like that since Discord vanished with Fluttershy" Rarity whispers to A.J.  
"Something about a new evil, or what ever" A.J says walking towards True.  
"Can I move soon, I've got cramp" True says almost falling over.  
"Soon partner. Oh sorry is Twi still asking him about his story" A.J says tipping her hat.  
"Who Bulbasaur, yeah! Surprised Miss Diva here has not asked for measurements for my friend" says True  
Rarity stabs him with a bobby pin.  
"Hey" True says  
"Take it from me sugar, don't diss Rarity when she's working" A.J says with a stifled giggle.  
"Sorry Rarity" True says.  
"Don't worry darling, watching you suffer is an apology in my books" Rarity says  
"I've created a masterpiece" Rarity says admiring her handwork.

-True's POV-

Rarity wasn't kidding when she handed my the mirror, I looked fantastic. The gray suit she made for me shines in the right light, the Ruby gems Rarity added glow the same red hue as my skin.  
"So darling, did I create am work of art or what" Rarity says  
"Ego much, but yeah your right. I love it" True says smiling.

-Fluttershy's POV-

"Your not Discord, who are you. Where is my friend!" Fluttershy says to the figure that grabbed her, Fluttershy remembers the party but nothing after 'Discord' grabbed her.  
"Poor Shy, not wanting her friend the Lord of Chaos to be harmed!" The figure says grinning.  
"Where is he?" Fluttershy shouts almost causing the mountain to crumble.  
"So the Shy one has anger" The figure says stepping closer.  
"My name young pony of Kind, is one you will die to. I am Rezro, and unlike Discord I HAVE NO GOODNESS IN ME" Rezro says to Fluttershy.  
"What.." Is all that Fluttershy got out before she was blasted by magic.

-Rezro's POV-

As Fluttershy froze with that look of fear in her face, the element of Kindness wrapped itself around Rezro's neck.  
"Oh not only do I seal the pony in stone, but I steal the part of Harmony that is bound to them. I love it when an unexpected twist happens" Rezro says laughing.  
"Onto the Happy pony, and another element to steal. Must be a way to drain the Happiness out of the Pink one" Rezro says turning to a frozen Fluttershy.  
"Maybe" Rezro says with a evil glint in his eye.

-End-

Ok you guys can hate me now! Sorry, truly sorry, but hate away cause no pony gets killed just turned to stone. A little bit of Discord in my story. He'll make an appearance just not know when!


	7. Chapter 6

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

Chapter 6: Found Out!

-In Sugarcube Junction-

"Where are you Fluttershy, maybe I should go see you?" says a sad Pinky Pie  
"Go then sweetie, I'll babysit the twins" says Miss Cake.  
"I Pinky Promised to babysit, I never go back on a Pinky Promise" says Pinky sorta cheerfully.  
'Go, bend the Pinky Promise this once, who's going to know. I Pinky Promise that you can babysit after you go see Fluttershy" Miss Cake says with a smile on her face.  
"A great idea, no a fabulous idea. Will you be ok?" asks Pinky.  
"Go, your friend will be glad to see you, and who knows maybe Discord will create a personal chocolate rain cloud for you" as soon as Miss Cake had finished her sentence, Pinky was off towards Fluttershy's cottage.  
"Young one's, full of energy. I hope my twins are full of that same energy apart from the Pinkyness" Miss Cake says giggling.

-Fluttershy's cottage-

A loud knock is heard on the wooden door.  
"Hello? Fluttershy you home?" Pinky asks the cottage knocking once more on the door.  
"Hello! Discord, Angel anyone?" asks Pinky with a slight tear in her eye.  
The door slowly creaks open, Pinky's heart swells hoping to see Fluttershy at the door, but there in her place stood Discord in his pajamas.  
"Pinky, whats the matter, don't you know what time it is" Discord says yawning slightly.  
"Is Fluttershy ok, I want to see her!" Pink asks towards the reformed Lord of Chaos  
"I thought she was staying over at Rainbow Dash's after the party, look Pinky if this a joke I will be really grumpy, cause I have not had sleep since that portal appeared" Discord said stretching.  
"She's not here, but you came to get her after the party" Pinky says almost in tears.  
"No, I've been sleeping since... Come in I'll make tea" Discord says letting in Pinky.  
"Ok, start over. When did you last see Fluttershy" asks Discord as he sits down.  
"The party. She left with you cause you 'Sensed some new evil'" Pinky says creating air quotes with her hoofs.  
"First, no air quotes, second I have not left my bed since the portal appeared in the center of town" Discord says as he floats a cup of tea over to him.  
"Then where is Fluttershy" asks Pinky on the verge of crying.  
"That my Pink friend is the question. Where is Fluttershy and who really took our friend?" says Discord before making a Sherlock Holmes hat appear on his head.  
"I could ask Twi to use her tracking spell to find Fluttershy" says Pinky wiping a tear from her eyes.  
"That would be good, but who's this 'new friend'" asks Discord creating air quotes with his ears.  
"Hey what about no air quotes huh, and his name is True' says Pinky sticking out her tongue.  
"True... Hey did he come from another world?" asks Discord.  
'Yeah, why?" asks Pinky.  
'Then if I'm correct and I so hope I am not. I think I know 'who', or should I say 'what' took Fluttershy" says Discord with a grim look in his eyes.  
"What..." says Pinky with a jolt.  
"Pinky, this creature could be the end of all life on not just our world, but True's world too" says Discord looking out at the storm clouds.  
"Your scaring me" says Pinky with a tremble.  
"Good Pinky cause fear is the only way to survive now. Cause if I'm correct he's already staring his plan, and Pinky I so hope I'm wrong and he's just a rumor told by the ancients" says Discord looking out at the clouds.  
"Rezro! You were banned to the anti world, but the barrier of two worlds collapsing and merging together must have created a passage for you to sneak through. I will get you! I will rip you limb from limb if you harm Fluttershy" says Discord as the clouds open up and rain down upon Equestria.

-END-

Well, Rezro has been found out, next chapter will be the capture of Pinky. I shall call it; The Fall of Pie. Then it shall be on, the war for the two worlds rest in one pair of hands/hoofs!


	8. Chapter 7

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

Chapter 7: The Fall of Pie

(Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone who reads my stories. I have been grateful for you guys joining me on my travels through fan-fiction. I thank you, now on to the story!)

-Pinky's POV-

Shocked? Stunned! A sense of impending doom! All these thoughts ran through Pinky's mind after her chat with Discord.  
"You sure sugar? I wouldn't be surprised if Discord pulled a trick on you" Apple Jack says.  
"You didn't see the look in his eyes, he's telling the truth. An evil being is in Equestria and it has Fluttershy" Pinky says pacing around Twilight's castle.  
"Well darling, if this is true. Then why'd it take Fluttershy?" Rarity asks.  
"Got me, anyway can you help Twi?" ask Pinky.

-Twilight's POV-

Books were thrown all over the place as Twi searched and searched for a book like usual.  
"Hmm, sorry Pinky trying to find the book, the one about the ancients" Twilight says flicking through books.  
"Can you help?" asks Pinky once again.  
"Sure, just need to..." Twi says looking through more books.  
"Darling is it a garish thing bound in leather?" asks Rarity.  
"You found it, thanks Rarity!" Twilight says hugging Rarity.  
"No sweat darling, can spot a tacky book a mile away" Rarity says with a grin.  
"Let's see.." Twi says setting the book onto one of the tables, Twilight flips through the pages until she finds what she's looking for.  
"Pinky, Discord is telling the truth!" Twilight says with a doomed look in her eyes.  
"The book tells the tale of Rezro. 'Bound by order, cause of Blight! Rezro was one of 3 beings banned to other worlds. Discord was another' The book tells of Discord too, wow! 'Rezro, cause of many disasters to countless worlds' It just stops there" Twilight says reading from the book.  
"Anything about how to beat it?" asks Pinky.  
"The book tells of an object from another world, but it never say what it looks like or what it can do!" Twi says closing the book.  
"It feeds of magic though, I guess it will be after the elements of harmony" Twi says placing the book back.  
"Guess we stick together then" Rarity says.  
"Yes stick together. I'll try and locate Fluttershy, but for now head home" Twilight says.  
"I hope she's ok" says Pinky.  
"Me too Pinky, me too" says Twilight walking towards her bedroom.

-Pinky's POV-

"Pinky don't be scared!" Pinky says to herself as she walks home.  
A rattle of cans are heard from somewhere.  
"AGHHH! Oh it's just an empty can" Pinky says terrified.  
"Better pick up the pace, looks like rain" Pinky says towards a stormy sky, she starts to jog home.  
A rustle of leaves are heard from the trees, but to a scared Pinky the sound like whispers.  
"He, he. Just the trees. Come on Pinky, you've dealt with Discord. You can handle bad weather" Pinky says to herself trying not to run away and hide from all the spooks.  
"Pinky..." is heard from all around the pony.  
"Is that you Dash, stop with the joke's it's not funny!" Pinky says towards the sky.  
"Pinky..." is heard once again.  
"Rarity?" Pinky says terrified.  
"Pinky... Pie!" is all this is said.  
"Oh god, I know that voice" Pinky spins around to see Fluttershy floating above her.  
Pinky gulps... The 'Fluttershy' dives at Pinky and all that is heard is a scream.

-Rezro's POV-

"Laughter, is there anything sweeter" Rezro says towards a frozen Pinky Pie.  
"Using your friend's likeness proved more useful then I thought" Rezro says as the element of laughter wraps itself around his neck.  
"Two down, four to go. Then the boy is mine!" Rezro says towards an orb, the orb shows the blurry picture of a red stallion with a pendent around his neck.  
"He will fall, and I shall rule all!" Rezro adds laughing manically.

-End-

I have no words to say, see y'all next time! -jet-packs away-


	9. Note's from me!

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

**Note's From me!**

**Harmony in two worlds has been put on the back burner for a bit, real life caught up to me once again. **

**So sorry guys, but have to pay rent and shit and my job, don't forget that! **

**So bye for now people. I shall return soonish, probably around the summer when I go on my annual 'Trip around places' family will keep me posted on stuff back home. **

**Peoplez I have to pack, always pack early! BYE TTFN! -Vanishes in a puff of smoke-**


	10. Chapter 8

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

Chapter 8: Valor Found

-Canterlot Castle-

"Sister, a message from Discord has arrived. It speaks of Rezro... He has returned" says Luna.  
"I know." says Celestia.  
"He also speaks of the pendent that came through hours ago" Luna says with a worried look on her face.  
"I know, the pendent of Valor. A guard gave it to me when our young friend True came to be in our world" Celestia says thinking back to that day.

=Flashback+

-Ponyville hours before True came through the portal-

"Why do we have to guard this again" asks a guard.  
"Cause the portal could be unstable" says Shining Armor.  
"Agreed sire. The portal is to be guarded by us till you say it's safe" says another guard."I'm going to check on my sister, do not leave your posts" says Armor running off.  
"He's such a good brother to his sister" says a guard.  
"That's the truth, hey Barry you hear that?" asks the other guard.  
"The humming noise, could be from Pinky" says Barry looking around.  
"I think it's from the portal, I'm getting Armor and Twilight" says the guard running off.

-A couple of minuets later-

"Ok it seems something is coming through" Twilight says looking at the portal.  
"What?" asks Pinky.  
"Yeah strong magic from this portal from the other side" says Twilight.  
"How strong" asks Fluttershy in her usual quiet tone.  
"As strong as Discord, maybe even stronger" says Twilight.  
"Sweet Celestia, the portal is glowing" says Apple Jack.  
"What the..." says Twilight getting blinded by a glowing light.  
"It's an Alicorn like you Twi, he looks hurt" says Rarity.  
"Hmm whats this" says Shining picking up the pendent.  
"Better get this to Celestia" add Shining heading off towards the castle.

-At Canterlot Castle-

"Celestia, there has been a development with the portal. An Alicorn has appeared from the portal badly hurt, he also had this." says Shining showing the pendent to the princess.  
"Can't be.." says Celestia levitating the pendent over to her.  
"Thanks Shining, I'll keep hold of this for now" Celestia adds putting the pendent in a glass case.  
"Goodbye Celestia, I'll hurry back" says Shining before teleporting away.

=Flashback end=

"Valor seems you find your way back home once again" Celestia says towards the glass case.  
"Sister?" asks Luna  
"I'm ok, just thinking. Could our friend from another world be bounded to this" says Celestia levitating the pendent out the case.  
"The forgotten element of Valor?" asks Luna.  
"Correct sister, sent to another world during the endless darkness by our grandfather" says Celestia looking out the castle windows.  
"If this is true sister, then True is our last hope" says Luna with a doomed look in her eyes.  
"No he is our best hope" Celestia says, Celestia smiles and lets the pendent go, it flies off towards the looming shadow that hangs over Ponyville.  
"Protect our home-world.. Prince True" says Luna with a tear in her eye.

-END!-

Sorry for the filler chapter, I had to tell you guys where the pendant got off to... Now next chapter will be battle. I promise, its called Chapter 9: Ponyville's True Hero.


	11. Chapter 9

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

Chapter 9: Ponyville's True Hero

"True? True!" Twilight says nudging True awake.  
"What?" True says rubbing his eye.  
"Princess Celestia sent this?" Twilight says pulling the Pendent of Valor from her bag.  
"Cool, thought I lost that!" True says levitating the Pendent from Twilight.  
"Your getting good at that..." Twilight says trailing off as a tears fall from her eyes.  
"Twi.. I'll do what I can to get Fluttershy and Pinky back!" True says as he puts the Pendent on.  
"I know but.." Twilight says choking back her tears.  
"No buts, I promise!" True says.

-Twilight's POV-

I blame myself, but I blame that 'creature' more. True is a true friend, he'll dive into a burning building to save anyone without fear, he's show many times how he can handle stressful things; when Rarity made him stand still for measurements, Bulbasaur says 'True's not one for doing that.' and he...  
"Twi, hello!" True says bringing me from my day-dream.  
"Yeah, what?" I say rubbing my neck.  
"How'd Celestia find it!" True says pointing to the Pendent.  
"Oh.. Armor..." I say gritting my teeth; my brother, evil... I would not believe it but I saw what he tried to do to Rarity!

=Flashback=

"Darling you don't need to walk me home, I'm fine!" Rarity says in an annoyed tone.  
"I know but.." is all that I say before a figure in black appears.  
"Who?" I and Rarity ask the figure.  
"Sister you don't notice your dear brother, I'm hurt! Not as much as Rarity will be!" the figure says as he charges an attack.  
"Your not Armor, he would never.." is all that I say as the the hood that covers the figures face falls down.  
"Armor! Why?" I ask.  
"Power sister dear, POWER and I'm no more that weakling, call me Rezro!" Rezro says charging up another attack.  
"NO!" I say teleporting myself and Rarity away.

=Flashback end=

"Your thinking about him again?" True asks.  
I nod, my magic coursing through me at speeds I have never experienced before.  
"Twi, we'll get him; Me, you, Bulbasaur, Rarity, Apple Jack and Rainbow!" True says.  
I look at him and I cant help but smile.  
"What?" True asks.  
"Nothing.." I say smiling wider.

-Rezro's POV-

"Weaklings.." I mutter to myself.  
"Time to turn Equestria into Rezropolise!" I say laughing manically.

-Celestia's POV-

"True..." I say looking out towards what could be the end, or the start of something new.

-True's POV-

I watched as I saw 60 figures appear from every place and attack innocent ponies.  
"No!" I say charging into battle.  
"Yes!" a figure says charging at True.

-END-

CLIFFHANGER MUCH! I HAVE BEEN WAITING, AND SO HAVE YOU. WAIT NO LONGER THE BATTLE FOR EQUESTRIA BEGINS!


	12. Chapter 10

Harmony In Two Worlds

A Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover. I have never wrote crossovers before, so why not start out easy. I hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type.

Chapter 10: One Shall Die!

-True's POV-

I struck the creature hard and fast; Rezro matched my strikes with one of his own!

-Twilight's POV-

I watched as True battled Rezro; the creature that used to be family! I turned and watched my friends.

-Rarity POV-

I threw myself into battle to save Mr and Miss Cake.

-Apple Jack-

I kicked and bucked the shadows away from the ponies I was protecting!

-Rainbow Dash-

"NO!" I shouted diving into a group of shadow creatures.

-Rezro POV-

"Poor True you must know by now it's your fault that I came to be in this realm! I say chuckling!  
"Now watch as I take over this realm!" I add charging at True.

-True POV-

I blocked Rezro's attack!  
"I will protect my friends!" I say attacking Rezro with a magic spell!"Poor True!" Rezro says swiping the magic away like it was nothing.  
"Only one will die, and it will be you!" I shout charging at Rezro!  
"No it shall be you!" Rezro says creating a portal; Rezro and True fall through the portal.

-Twilight's POV-

The shadows vanished as soon as True and 'it' vanished!  
"How?" I ask my friends.  
"Don't know!" Rainbow says.  
"The Cake's are fine!" Rarity says limping.  
"Rarity your hurt!" Apple Jack says.  
"You should see the other guy!" Rarity says giggling.

-True's POV-

"Alone..." Rezro says laughing.  
"All alone!" Rezro adds kicking me in my ribs.  
"No witty comebacks, no 'I'll beat you!'" Rezro says.  
"No!" I say spitting out blood.  
"No?" Rezro asks.  
"NO!" I shout leaping up to deliver a double kick to Rezro's face.  
"That hurt.. I like it!" Rezro says wiping the blood from his face.  
"You.. SICK!" I say swiping at Rezro's feet, Rezro leaps up.  
"Dodged!" Rezro says in a mocking tone.  
"You have no soul!" I say charging a spell.  
"You flatter me!" Rezro says charging his own spell, our spells collide creating a blinding light!  
I dive at Rezro tackling the creature into an unknown room.  
"You.." I say looking at the statues of Pinky Pie and Fluttershy!  
"You like?" Rezro says grinning!  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I SHOUT CHARGING AT REZRO, WE DOVE THROUGH WALLS AND WINDOWS. SHATTERED GLASS DUG INTO MY BACK, MY CHEST BURNED AS I PUSHED MYSELF TO THE LIMIT TO KILL THE MONSTER!  
"Yes.. If you become like me then you can't end me!" Rezro says laughing.  
"What?" I say confused.  
"Valor..." is all that Rezro says.  
"You.. I.. Valor... GAHHHHHHHHH!" I say punching Rezro square in his face.  
"Yes! Become like me!" Rezro says growing in size.  
"SHUT UP!" I shout punching Rezro once again, Rezro laughs as he grows once more!  
"No Valor!" Rezro says spitting out more blood.  
"WHY WOULD I HAVE VALOR, YOU MONSTER... YOU FROZE FLUTTERSHY AND PINKY PIE, YOU TRIED TO GET RARITY AND TO TOP IT ALL YOU WERE ONCE TWILIGHT'S BROTHER! I shout.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Rezro says growing bigger and bigger.  
"YOU..." I say bringing my hoof to punch Rezro but I stop myself.  
"Hit me!" Rezro says.  
I take the pendent in my hoof and look at it!  
"HIT ME!" Rezro shouts.  
"No.." I say softly.  
"HIT ME!" Rezro shouts again.  
"I have Valor.. i will not become like you!" I say climbing off Rezro.  
"NO.. YOU MUST BECOME LIKE ME!" Rezro shouts trying to punch me, I block his punch with ease; I just push him into the wall.  
The pendent glows bright.  
"NO!" Rezro shouts diving at me!  
"Yes.. You shall die!" I say putting my hoof up, Rezro dives into the hoof with a thud.  
"NO-OOOO-OOOOOOOO!" Rezro gurgles fading away into nothingness...

"True...?" a burred figure asks.  
"True... Son you ok?" the figure asks once again, my eyes clear and I see my mum standing over me with Bulbasaur in her arms!

"Mom.. I had the most strangest dream!" I say stretching not noticing the pendent around my neck!

-END-

DUDE THAT'S IT... THE END... NOW WHAT SHALL I DO!


End file.
